leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:98.155.76.35
Luckyvampire is a moderator who is breaking the rules. I was blocked and here is the notice I was asked to post questioning this block: The block was made by Luckyvampire. *Reason given: Inserting false/inappropriate information *Start of block: 01:15, July 13, 2013 *Expiry of block: 01:15, July 16, 2013 *Intended blockee: 98.155.76.35 *Block ID: #7731 *Current IP address: 98.155.76.35 I was not doing anything that was out of line for the wiki. I was adding legitimate correct content. No warning was given. And now that my IP is blocked I cannot do anything ... I cannot even contact any administrators to contest this block. Editing this page is the only thing that seems possible. I have been editing this wiki for over 2 years and this has never happened before. I request that I be unblocked and that one of the administrators explains the rules laid out in this wiki to Luckyvampire. Response The reason why both Lucky and I were reverting your edits is because all your information is under 'aura'. Secondly, what you wrote does not deserves to have it's own section as all aura functions the same. There are no exceptions so it makes little sense to delicate a section explaining the same information over and over. At best, it only deserves to have a small brief mention. ClariS (talk) 01:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) So for that I was blocked without warning? Also, while it's true that all auras are the same, there is a lot of confusion over what does or doesn't stack and including the information is a good idea. For examply Liandry's, Sunfire, Emblem of Valor vs Aegis etc ... Finally the reason I was blocked and the lack of warning are not at all in keeping with the rules of this wiki here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki:Block 02:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply You were blocked without warning is more to due to the fact that you do not have an account. We are a lot more harsher to anonymous contributor. Sorry if it seems unfair, but after experiencing and witnesses countless attempts to talk with an anonymous contributor only to see it go unnoticed and unattended to, most mods on the wiki does not try to talk with anonymous contributor. I only wrote something to you because you actually used the talk page. On to the second bit of discussion you brought up. * If you wish to write specific information about items, make it small tip-bits, such as found in the Sunfire Cape's note section. ** Due note, this isn't me saying you should put the exact same information about aura on every single aura item page. Please do not do that. * Emblem of Valor vs Aegis falls under named effects. We assume people understand that items with different name effects can stack with each other. If you doubt that, you may put a small information. No one will delete or revert that, but do not make its own entire section. It's not that important to known. * Liandry's and all other items (i.e Deathfire, Abyssal, Froze Mantle) that applies any form of debuff. Debuff includes anything that applies to the enemy champion. Debuffs never stack unless stated. They will always just refresh. We avoid stating that it doesn't stack because that is the norm and stating it will make people start questioning if any debuff can stack (if not stated), and all they will learn is nothing. ** This also includes why we never state if an on-hit effect scale with critical strikes because unless stated, people should just assume they don't scale with critical strike and they would be correct. * Lastly, we avoid writing all of it down as we want to keep the site elegant so the reader aren't bombarded with tons of information that amount to nothing useful. I will unblock you for now, since you actually used this talk page but do not start doing the exactly the same thing you were doing before. Also, if you do wish to make more future edits on the sites that, I recommend you to make an account so the other mods will be a lot more easier on you. My last bit of information to you. If you do start performing edits that I or other mods do not agree with, and you are still using an anonymous contributor account, you will get blocked again without warning. ClariS (talk) 02:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC)